The adventures of Lyra and BonBon (colab)
by Warriors77495
Summary: Me and my friend (Pinkfun32@deviantART) colab together to create a short collection of random stories about the best and funniest my little pony couple! DISCONTINUED FOR NOW
1. TACO PONY (THATS TACO BELLE IN EQUESTRIA

TACO PONY (THAT IS EQUESTRIA'S TACO BELLE!)

 **lyra came trotting into Ponyville wearing a taco suit. "TACOS!"**

BonBon stared at the mint green pony. She walked over to her roommate, "Lyra."

"Yes BonBon? Lyra took a break from her calling of the delicious word.

BonBon looked at her respectfully, as an equal and stated: "WHAT THE HAY ARE YOU DOING LYRA!?"

 **"IM BEE'N AWESOME LIKE TACOS!" she answered. BonBon raised an eyebrow. "Okay FINE! I'm working for taco pony. DON'T JUDGE THEY GIVE YOU 70% OFF FOR ALL TACOS! YES!" she started drooling the smallest bit.**

BonBon frowned. "Well at least it's nice to see you took a break from humans." she said sarcastically.

"Laugh all you want WHEN I BRING HOME A BUNCH OF TACOS AND YLU DON'T GET ANY!"

"I wasn't laughing." BonBon said blankly.

 **"TOO BAD! BOO-YAH! that was a bad comeback, sorry." Lyra grunted and ran away singing a weird random taco song. BonBon just stared at her. she smacked her forehead with her hoof. "sometimes she is the craziest pony."**

 **Lyra came running back at the speed of light. "TACOTACOTACOTACOTACOTACOTACOTACO..." than she ran off to eat a taco.**

"And that's how Equestria was made."

 _Hey guys just wanted to heads-up:_

 _This is a colab. My friend came to my house and we did this. She did bold and I did regular. Here's a linkto her DeviantART account if you want to check her out We're going to make this into a short series about the BEST MLP COUPLE EVER. and update it once and a while._

 _like to her account: Hope you look forward too... DUHN DUHN DUHN DAAAHHH chapter two:YAY!_


	2. PANTS

PANTS

summary: looks like Lyra is the one who where's the pants in _this_ relationship XD

 **BonBon walks over to Lyra who seems to have pants on her head. "um... Lyra?"**

 **"what?!" Lyra was grinning ear to ear, like it was the best day of her life.**

"I'm not so sure what that... is... umm... but I don't think it goes on your head."

"Of course it does!" Lyra laughed and her right ear twitched. "that's where humans put them."

"Yeah." BonBon said. "I don't think so." she walked away.

 **PANTS**

 **bold= pinkfun32**

regular = Warriors77495


	3. what would happen if Lyra went crazy

**What would happen if Lyra went** (even more) **crazy:**

 **PONYVILLE WOULD BE DOOMED**

The End.


	4. A Very Exciting Anniversary Part 1

An Exiting Anniversary part 1

summery- It's Lyra and BonBon's anniversary. What will happen? **Will Lyra go insane? Will BonBon die?** No. Uhh... no. Just... no.

BonBon got out of bed. Her curly dark blue and hot pink mane was in a bedhead. The always angry pony grumbled and got out of bed. Lyra was still asleep, the mint green pony was drooling on her bedsheets and her bedhead was almost as bad as BonBon's. BonBon felt a weird feeling and something that rarely ever happened happened... BonBon smiled. The cream coloured pony then walked into the bathroom. She picked up her hair brush with her hoof and resorted to combing her mane. Normally she would complain about how stupid it was that, being an earth pony, she had to use her hoof to comb her hair. BonBon wanted to force herself to be more in character: Cranky, sarcastic, complain-y, ect. But she just couldn't shake out that picture of BonBon in her head. So cute!

 **"pst, BonBon! you know what day it is?" Lyra appeared behind her.**

 **BonBon screamed. "GAH WHAT THE HAY LYRA I THOUGHT YOU WHERE ASLEEP!"**

 **" I thought YOU where asleep!" said Lyra. "anyways. can you guess?"**

"NO I'm not going to humancon with you." BonBon walked away from a very sad Lyra.

"That wasn't what I meant..." Lyra said quietly.

Later that day...

Lyra left to do a practice performance with Octavia. BonBon had the day off (which almost seemed unfortunate because she had to think of a _new_ thing to complain about that day). BonBon had sat down on the couch before she relised... the _calendar._ BonBon's eyes went wide.

"Oh. no"

 _It's the 27th? How did I not know? It's our_ anniversary _!_

 **meanwhile:**

 **lyra sadly walked down the streets of ponyville. "i can't believe she forgot about our anniversary" why does she always have to be so grumpy? she should just COOL OFF!"**

Lyra angrily kicked a stone. She was SO MAD! She kept walking and walking in the direction of the music place until...

"ow." She slammed into the door.

Then the door opened.

"ow." that hurt a lot.

"Oh. Sorry Lyra." Octavia looked down at the mint green pony.

 _to be continued..._

 _This was originally the fith in the series but it's our best and the first two parter so we are going to move it to the beginning. :D_


End file.
